


Party Time

by Reola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is only 19 here so its fine, Hilda and Claude planned this, Hilda is a wingman, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Not Beta Read, Smut, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reola/pseuds/Reola
Summary: It's Byleth's birthday and the golden deer throw a party. Claude and Hilda have a great idea.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> My friend persuaded me to do some bottom claude x Byleth so have this.

Claude had eaten until he passed out. Again. Well, it wasn’t out of order per se… Raphael had done similar after all, and Lysithea had drunken herself silly, so it was that odd really. Especially considering the occasion. He thinks. The Golden deer were celebrating Byleth’s birthday and had thrown a huge party to properly acknowledge the occasion (that’s what Hilda and Claude had said anyway before they’d grinned at each other and wandered away) and had even invited the other Houses. Albeit, only people who were particularly close to the professor had stayed this late into the night. It was drawing close to midnight and while the professor was beginning to tire of socializing a bit, since it was for him, he wanted to see it through. The blue haired teacher was just about to reply to the question someone had asked him when he felt a strong tug on his arm and looked over to find Hilda looking at him with funny eyes (she was drunk he though) and a wide grin uncharacteristically feral.

“Professooooooor~!”

Yup, drunk. “Hilda?” The male raised an eyebrow questioningly as she giggled and wobbled slightly.

“Come heeeeere.” And she tugged him towards the entrance of the dining hall, the location of the party.

He had to walk in order for them both to not topple and sighed when she brought him outside. “Hilda…” He turned to scold her but she was gone. Where…?

“Yo, Teach.” A familiar voice rang out. He turned and paused when he saw Claude. 

“Woke up from your food coma?” He joked lightly.

Claude grinned. “It was a great nap, but yeah. Hey…” His voice dropped a few octaves and he smirked at you flirtily. “I’m sure you’re tired of socializing, you aren’t a huge people person after all, why don’t me and you head back to my dorm?” And you knew he just wanted to return and do dirty things, but that didn’t sound all that bad.

“Sure.”

Byleth groaned quietly as Claude tugged at your hair and pushed him backwards until he tumbled on top of his bed. His bed was a cluttered mess as usual and had tons of books littering it. The brunette pushed all of them to the floor and pulled the taller down as he properly laid down. After carefully positioning both of his legs on both sides of Claude’s hips, he straddled him while pulling back to breath and get rid of some of Claude’s clothes. He wanted to go further…  
Claude whine in protest but move back as he also needed air and was growing impatient himself most likely. 

Byleth pulled the zipper of his jacket all the way down and Claude pulled his sleeves off before pulling his shirt off himself and tossing it somewhere in the room. The older man pushed Claude back down onto his back and gave him a short kiss on the lips again before kissing down Claude’s neck leaving hickeys occasionally. 

Claude groaned at the feeling. “S-stop teasing... “ He smirked as he continued. “Teach.” He knew the other found it more arousing when he used the word. 

The other bit down slightly harder than usual and looked up slightly annoyed and yet aroused at the cheeky teen. He knew why he hated when he used that word… it made him think weird things in class when he called him teach…

He ground down lightly to tease even further, just a tad resentful of being called teach and revelled in the breathy moan claude made in return. Deciding he too would like to move forward, he opened Claude’s pants and Claude lifted his hips to make the process faster, the professor easily pulling them off. He reached over to the bedside table pulling out some oil and quickly coating his fingers. He pulled the youngers legs over his shoulders and pushed one finger in. He moved that one around curling and probing around for a bit before adding a second. Claude made a slightly uncomfortable noise and he took his cock into his hands, rubbing it to help with the pain. Soon, Claude forgot all about the pain, and instead was moaning quietly, never having been loud in bed. After a few moments, he added a third finger. A few more pumps and he removed both his fingers and his hand now pouring oil on his hand and pumping his own length to coat it well.

“Ready, Claude?” Byleth questioned, voice husky and slightly lower than normal from lust and excitement.

“You bet, Teach.”

Byleth pushed in slowly, and made sure to sit still once fully sheathed. Claude was gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, adjusting to the others length. It wasn’t their first time, but they hardly did this frequently. A few moments of just them both breathing and adjusting passed before Claude nodded. “You… can move.” 

Byleth began making shallow thrusts at first, but quickly sped up after hitting the younger teens prostate. Soon, they were both moaning messes kissing and nipping at the other messily. Claude making a quiet mantra of ‘Byleth’ and Byleth just groaning with each thrust. It wasn’t long before they both began to approach their orgasm, Claude canting his hips back to meet every thrust the professor made while the blue haired man began thrusting erratically chasing his release. They both came at the same time calling each others names.

Claude woke up with a pain in his ass (literally) and Byleth with a huge headache. “What... “ The teacher was momentarily confused before he remembered the previous nights events. He leaned down and hissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” He felt a small smile creep up on his face. 

“No problem.” The other replied with eyes still closed as he shifted a bit. “Happy birthday.” He opened an eye and moved over hugging him. “Now lay back down, you were blocking the light.” And maybe claude wanted to cuddle more, but the professor didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's short but theirs smut and im kinda proud of this. Leave a comment or kudo if you like~!


End file.
